Do I love her?
by Phenix31
Summary: Will Soul realise his feelings for Maka when she is injured?
1. Chapter 1

Maka's P.O.V

I've been sitting on this couch for 9 straight hours, Soul is refusing to take me to the bathroom in our apartment so I am forced to sit here my heel in my crotch. You see in our last fight I broke my leg from knee down. I didn't notice the pain till the soul renascence wore off. So Soul was forced to carry me home once again from a fight we may have won but still left toll on me.

"SOUL EVANS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND CARRY ME TO THE BATHROOM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear a loud moan as he stands up in his room.

"You're really demanding you know that right?" He says in the tone of voice as if I am driving him insane but because of the black blood he is practically there already!

"Well a girl has to pee don't she?" I ask as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"First thing tomorrow I am taking you to see Stein. Maka you really screwed up earlier! But I guess I can deal with carrying you around for another day." Soul sounds tired

"Sorry for keeping you up." I say sincerely

"Don't be it is usually you taking care of me."

"I guess your right." At this point he is standing next to the bathroom door and I am in the bathroom.

"Umm… Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?"

"You know the party coming up for DWMA's celebration for defeating Asura?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Ehhh never mind." Once I am done doing my business he comes in and helps me wash my hands and picks me up once again. "You know how are you going to get into your pajamas?" I blush as he says this because I am still in my blood covered clothes I have been wearing for about 24 hours now.

"Um well maybe I should shower first or take a bath… Yeah a bath sounds nice! Here set me back down in the bathroom. I will start the water can you go get my sleeping clothes." He sets me down next to the tub stales for a second and turns on his heel and exits.

"Okay be back in a sec." He says over his shoulder\

* * *

Soul's P.O.V

Why is this happening to her if she hadn't thrown herself in front of that blade it would be me. But that would just screw us over even more, because Weapons don't heal as fast as their misters especially Maka. She has both Mister and Weapon blood. She is so amazing. I am one lucky weapon. But she can defend herself without me. She took on Asura all on her own when she was unconscious! She won us that battle but she did need help from Death the Kid and Black Star. If only I could work up the guts to ask her to the party. I find her mesmerizing flat chest or not. I walk into her room after having my train of thought derailed by walking straight into Blair who is currently naked.

"Blair!" I yell as I smack into her not covered breasts. I fall backward and get a nosebleed as usual. My head is aimed down the hallway to see Maka hobble out of the bathroom hopping on her good foot that isn't really that good. She twisted it trying to run right after our battle. She uses mostly her arm strength to keep herself upright and makes her way to Blair poetry book in hand.

"MAKA… CHOP" She brings her book down on Blair's head. I am usually the one getting chopped.

"Oh Maka by the way since we had such great accomplishments this yeah we don't have school anymore, even though it is only three quarters of the way to the end of the year." I say trying to stop my nose from bleeding

"Soul? Can you just take me to see Stein now?" I nod when she asks but I know I'm gonna have to get her on the motorcycle soon before Blair strikes again.

"Kay come on." I say loud and proud then mummer "Cool guys aren't suppose to freak out when they see naked girls." I bend down for Maka to get on my back and she does. I go downstairs and set her on the bike, and get on myself. I get situated. "Hold tight Maka." I push on the gas hoping she grabs my waist but she doesn't. "You okay?" That's when I realized she is asleep leaning on my back. Great. I drive keeping one hand on the handles and one on her back keeping her glued to me. Finally when I make it to Steins lab it seems all the lights are out. That's just peachy. I shake Maka awake and she doesn't look to good. "Get on my back." She climbs onto my back

"You're too good to me." She mummers into my shoulder

Man if she keeps this clingy girlfriend type of act up I don't know how im' going to resist just grabbing her by her shoulders and kissing her. I look back to find she is in a daze kinda asleep kinda awake. She begins to slip down my back but I just pull her back up.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

Me and Soul are at Stein's lab and I really don't know what is happening all I know is my foot is really numb and I can't feel it. But I can feel something buzzing through me. It's my feelings for Soul. Since the first day he played the piano for me I have been in love with that boy. He is more than a Weapon to me he is my true love… Well that is if he loves me too. Soul is carrying me up to Stein's door.

"Maka, would you mind hitting the door bell?" Soul is mumbling now but I understand him

"Sure," I reach out and poke the door bell and a tune comes on from the inside of the Lab. The door slams open showing Stein in his chair sliding back and forth.

"Maka, Soul what is it?" He asks

"Stein, Maka was injured in our last battle and we need help I am pretty sure her right foot is broken and the other is pretty banged up." Soul says with a twinge in his voice.

"Oh I see. Bring her in here and we will get started." Stein slowly rolls his chair along the floor, but what disturbed me is his feet never touched the ground.

* * *

Soul P.O.V

What is really starting to bug me is Maka is using one finger and drawing circles on the back of my right shoulder.

"Maka, cut it out I am trying to get you help stop fucking playing with my shoulder it feels weird and it's not cool." She stopped right after I said this.

"Soul if you would place her down right over there that would be nice." I did as Stein said. After 3 hours of Maka struggling and Stein attempting to put a cast on Stein finally succeeded. But that was after he knocked Maka out with his soul force. "Soul take her home I'm sure she'll be fine but make sure her foot is elevated. Tomorrow we will get Maria to use her healing powers on both of her feet." I did as he said once again. When we were home I set her on her bed and tucked the covers under her chin. But that was after I forced Blair to change Maka into her green and yellow striped pajamas. I held her hand knowing she wasn't coming around anytime soon. I feel relaxed now that I know she will be okay and finally I dose of. But not in my own bed in Maka's side by side me and her slept that night.

~The next morning~

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

I wake up feeling abnormally warm and try to turn over onto my back but I hit someone in the face with my elbow. SOUL! Soul is fast asleep right next to me and he is drooling a little bit, his sharp teeth show as he snores. Wait Soul is in my bed. Oh shit oh shit what the hell am I suppose to do?

"Soul?" I say nudging him trying to wake him up.

"Maka, good morning." He says lazily, suddenly awake he sits up jumps out of my bed "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just making sure you were going to be okay." He says with huge eyes and he rushes out of my room and into his.

"I love you." I whispered that but I wish I hadn't because after this things only got more complicated.

"Soul come on its time to go see Stein and Maria at DWMA!" after I woke him up this morning he won't come out of his room. "Fine do you want me to crash your bike or do you want to get your sorry ass out here and drive me to DWMA?" His door immediately opened and he came out.

"Come on." He walked straight out the door and down the stairs. He didn't make eye contact with her the rest of the day. Her legs were good as new after Maria healed them. She began skipping down the corridor of the school and heard a noise. No not noise music, piano music. She followed the music to the basement to find a music room and within it was a large black piano and behind it sat Soul. But if you listened closely you could hear sobs and whimpers. He was crying, Soul the cool guy was actually crying. She walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Soul, I think you need to tell me something or I am going to balance our wavelengths and find out for myself." He turned to look at me but instead of his normal red eyes, flames danced within his irises.

"Maka, will you go to the party with me?" My jaw dropped was Soul Eater Evans actually asking me out? Me his mister the one who has absolutely no boobs, the one who has been in love with him since the first day she met him which was 4 years ago?

"Soul, why would you want to go with me? I'm flat chested, book loving, strict, Maka."

"You see that's why I love you." Soul Eater Evans just said he loved me? "Maka I have loved you since that day you took me into your home when you didn't even know me! You're the one girl I want to spend my life with!"

* * *

Soul's P.O.V

I finally got up my confidence and asked her out! But how does she respond? She runs out the door! Daymit I finally say I love her and then she rejects me by running away. A cool guy like me got rejected.

"Soul, are you still in there?" Its Maka, she walks back in the room and rushes toward me and slaps me. But then what surprises me is she cups my cheeks and kisses me. So much for being rejected, she pulls back and says ten simple words "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you too!" She hugs me but I am still in shock. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

"Maka, so how about being my girlfriend?" I whisper in her ear. She doesn't say any thing but she nods. I push her away from me only for a second and pull her close to me and kiss her. After about five minutes of kissing we both back away. "What happened to you being the innocent girl I knew about fifteen minutes ago?" She responds only by taking my hand in hers while giggling. Maka never giggles!

"I'd love to go to the party with you. But I have a question for you."

"Go ahead I will answer anything I can."

"Are we going to tell the others about us?" He looks shocked that I would actually care.

"Well I don't know Maka, it's up to you considering you're the girl in the relationship."

"Well they are our friends but I don't want to be overwhelmed with questions from Liz, and Patty."

"Agreed, except we should tell them because it just wouldn't be right to keep our love from our only friends."

"So I guess it's settled. Let's go find all of them."

"Just promise me that we will keep this away from your dad."

"I was going to say the same thing."

"Let's go!" I stand up and hold my hand out to her, she takes it and we walk in peace to Stein's classroom. I open the door for her.

"YAHOOOOO EVERYONE IS HERE!" Yells Black Stars over excited self

"Hey Maka, what's happening Soul?" Kid says, all of their jaws drop as they notice that we are holding hands.

"Maka, when did this happen?" Liz and Patty ask us

"Just today, don't worry we decided against keeping it from you guys." She says

"Your god isn't happy you didn't tell him first!" Black Star is now throwing a tantrum like a little child. I smirk at my friend. Patty is comforting both Liz and Tsubaki are in tears. I look at Maka who has a smile on her face and her emerald eyes are sparkling.

"Maka, how long have you liked me?" I ask her, she looks shocked.

"Well I guess this would probably sound a little 'un-cool' but I have liked you since the first day I met you." I smile at this.

"Daymit." I mumble "Maka why didn't we do anything about this sooner I knew you were the girl for me that day." She giggles, I once again smirk knowing that she never giggles. My friends are happy for me and Maka yet one person looks so sad. Death the Kid is sitting in a corner and pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to thank everyone who subscribed to this story and to me. I also wanna give a big thanks to the people who reviewed my storie. I thought i was done with it but now that i know you all like it so much i decided i will continue writing it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi Kidd are you okay?" I ask trying to be the cool guy I am. He is mumbling something along the line of 'you bastard, you stole my symmetrical girlfriend.' "Kid I'm sorry but last I checked she isn't your girlfriend. She is mine now and I would like it if you stay a good friend and don't try and murder me for being asymmetrical and dating this hot chick and she happens to be symmetrical and sorry buddy you're asymmetrical too."

"Thank you for rubbing that in my face Soul Eater Evans." He says my name as if it is poison in his mouth. "My hair is symmetrical except for these three daymed lines!" He starts spazing out and I look around to find that the girl is over by Kid apologizing for my arrogance and saying something like 'I'm sorry for Soul but I really shouldn't be apologizing considering everything he said was the daym truth.' I chuckle as he lets out a few more cries at the bluntness of my new girlfriend. Ahh I love saying that.

"Hey Maka do you want to come dress shopping tonight with Patty, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, and me?" Liz asks me out of true kindness. I smile at least the girls aren't angry with us.

"Yeah Liz I'd love to." She smiles one of those smiles that could just light up the room.

"Sweet then let's get going. So who's driving?" Tsubaki asks

"I am, Kid is lending us the car just for today." Liz beams

"Let the shopping begin!" Shout all of the girls as they flood out of the room.

Maka's P.O.V

"Thanks for inviting me Liz. I'm glad you're not siding with Kid on this." I say

"No problameo Kiddy is being a little bit unreasonable." She laughs

"Oh my god we left them alone!" I am afraid what will happen to both of them. "Oh wait Black Star is back there with them. OH wait that just makes it worse." They all realize what we've done leaving them alone. Ehhh I don't care. I pull out my phone and start reading on the kindle app.

"Ehh oh well let them knock eachother's teeth out." Muttered liz

"What no fair Patty wants to see people fight." Patty grumbles

"We're here." Kim and Jackie scream. I put my phone away and quickly look up. I stand and exit the car to find we are at the mall.

"Let's go guys." I mutter I was excited about the dance but I don't like the preparations involving dress shopping. "Where are we going first?" I ask only to be answered by Liz and Patty grabbing all of our hands and pulling us into the closest dress shop. Liz and Patty run around loading us all with dresses in our sizes and force us into the changing rooms. The first one I put on is a bit to short it barely covers my butt and I groan. It was a cute dress but I refuse to wear something so short. I pull it off and put on the second dress. It is black with neon colors appearing to be splattered all over it. I love the dress but it is sleeveless and shows how flat chested I am.

"Maka come out here I want to see this dress." Liz says excitedly.

"Fine," I grumble and walk out of the changing room. Patty and Liz rub their chins in deep thought. After about a minute of them staring at me they finally shake their heads and I return to the changing rooms.

"Eeek Kim that dress is perfect on you!" I hear Jackie squeal. "You have to get it."

"I already had my heart decided on it, I would have gotten it even if you didn't like it." I can tell by the sound of things that they are hugging and then I hear Pam mumble. "I hope Ox thinks I look okay.

"He better think you look okay or we are going to have to teach him a lesson." Jackie laughed evilly probably developing a secret plan for Ox's demise. "Well I'm going to keep trying on dresses. I will want your opinion Kim." I quickly changed dresses knowing Liz and Patty would want to see I walked out. I had a silk black floor length dress on. I didn't really like it but I guess it was okay. At the same moment I walk out Jackie walks out with the same dress on. I chuckled.

"I don't like it on me but on you Jackie it looks a lot better." She smiled

"Yeah I like it but I don't think it's the one for either of us." She pipes, I return to my dressing room and she does the same. I put on another dress and immediately I know that it is indeed the one. I walked out and the other girls stopped mid conversation and gasped. I was wearing a red dress mid-thigh length with black embroidery and lace under the skirt. It was a little bit poufy but not much. I truly loved it. I usually wear dresses that at least go down to my knees but this one was simply perfect.

"Maka you look truly amazing." Liz beamed and all the other girls joined in with chores of mhmm's.

"Thanks guys. Does everyone have their dress picked out now?" I ask maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I get a chores of Hai's (It means yes in Japanese.) "I guess we better go shoe shopping then." I smile these are my friends what's the point of having them if I don't enjoy myself.

"Shoe shopping." Liz and Patty cheered in unison. We walked into a shoe store and headed to the women's section. I was pulled buy Tsubaki away to the sandals section while everyone else headed to the heels.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" I ask my best friend really concerned.

"He asked me to the dance." She says happily dancing around.

"Who, asked you to the dance Tsubaki?" She smiles

"Black Star did! He is really sweet. He was stuttering and couldn't get the words out. It was so adorable." I sigh she did fall for a weirdo but I couldn't talk much my boyfriend was a soul eating drooling sexy beast.

"That's great but don't you think it is a little weird that you are dating Black Star now and I am dating his best friend Soul?"

"Nah I think it is ironic but it's fun so we know a our boyfriends get along well."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say well but they at least talk unlike what is probably going down between Soul and Kidd."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She smiles as we head to the heel section. "But that's a usual you're always right."

"Not always Tsubaki. Not always." I mumble

"Maka let's find you some adorable heels I already have flats knowing that I am taller than Black Star." Tsubaki says trying to get me into some extremely high heels. I groan when she forces me to stand. The heels are cute I must admit but they were 7 inches tall! I could barely walk and that's when I fell flat on my face. "I guess those are a bit unreasonable." She rubs her chin. "Girls I need assistance I need red and black heels nothing over 5 inches. And maybe a pair or two of flats. Let's go, go, go." With that all of my friends scattered looking for the perfect shoes for me. They would come back every few minutes with at least five shoe boxes in their hands. I would say no to four of them and accept the one I liked the most. I ended up with a tough decision between two beautiful pairs of shoes. My choices were a pair of heels with black bows and a red background, the other a pair of black sparkly flats with red detail. I ended up picking the flats because I knew I would end up taking the heels off by the end of the night.

"Do we need to go jewelry shopping too?" Liz asked.

"Maka is the only one without a necklace and earrings to match her dress." Tsubaki mumbles

"Thanks but no thanks I am really fine with no jewelry. I have a pair of silk black gloves at home and a black choker with a ruby in it so I am actually prepared. I also have a pair of black pearl earrings."

"Aww darn I wanted to help Maka find the perfect jewelry." At home I also had about 50 red bangles I was going to put over the gloves. I just can't wait to spend time with my boyfriend. Eep I love saying that!

"Well I guess we should get going." I grab Tsubaki's hand and run out of the store. I pull her into the parking lot where I find Black Star with his green motorcycle and Soul with his red and black one. I also noticed Kidd waiting in the car that we had all came in. "Hey Soul-Kun." I yell and his head snaps up.

Soul's P.O.V

God she is gorgeous. I wish I could just grab her and kiss her senseless but that wouldn't be the 'cool' thing to do. "Sup Maka-Koi." I toss back at her. Koi is a surplus meaning girlfriend in Japanese Kun on the other hand means boyfriend. I walk over grab her shopping bags with one hand and her had with the other. "One sec." I release her hand and pull open a compartment in my motorcycle and then put the bags in. "Come on Maka." I say as I climb on to my bike. She climbs on after me and latches her hands around my stomach. I feel her snuggle into my back. Ahh could life get any better? I guess it can I see Tsubaki and Black Star making out he is turned around backwards on his bike and she is sitting normally. I let out a whistle and the park and with that I'm off. Once we get home I notice Maka is a bit drowsy, probably from the shopping. She doesn't enjoy it to much. Why do I know this? I have taken her shopping because we live together.

"You need a lift?" She nods and I help her onto my back and pull out her shopping bags. I walk straight to our apartment and find Blair waiting for us once again naked. Maka hops of my back walks over to the bathroom grabs a towel walks back and wraps it around Blair.

"Aww Soul-Kun didn't get a nosebleed." Blair wines. Maka looks over at me to find what Blair said is true.

"That's because I only have eyes for one girl." I mumble knowing Maka she heard it. She walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. She smiles up at me

"Soul I don't care what Kidd thinks I'm yours and only yours. That's the way it will be forever." I smile that smile that I have reserved only for her. And lean down so that my forehead is leaning against Maka's. She smiled and said "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I smile at this and kiss her just a sweet little peck on the lips and she looks at me and smiles. She surprises me when she pulls me into yet another kiss. But this one was a lot longer. She backs away, grabs the shopping bags that were still in my hands and exits into her bedroom, leaving me frozen by the front door. I look at where Blair used to be and notice her in cat form jumping out the window.

Three days until the party. I pull out my phone and dial Kidd and Black Star. "Hey guys wanna hang out?"

"YAHOOOO sounds great you in Kidd?" I hear a groan probably from Kidd. But I just shrug it off.

"I suppose but it is required to be at my house being your houses are not symmetrical." Well I guess this will give us the chance to be friends again.

"Hey I'm adding Harvar, Ox, and Kirikou. That okay with you guys?" I say

"Yes why not? We can involve them." Kid says

"Sweet." Just then you hear three clicks as the other guys join the call.

"Hey." They all say

"You guys up for a guy's night at Kidd's place?" I ask

"Yeah I suppose so no that testing is over but don't think I will ever be talking to Maka again after she beat me in every single test. How is it that she is number one and I am only number two?" I know this is Ox because he is always boasting about his grades when Maka always does better than him.

"I'm in what about you Harvar?" This is Kirikou

"Sure."

"Then it's settled boys pack your bags and get your selfs over here." Kidd says

"Sweet." We hang up and end the call and I hear Maka on the phone with the girls. "Yo Maka." I say walking into her room.

"Hey Soul would you mind dropping me off at Black Star's place. The girls and I are having a girl's night."

"Fine by me I will drop you off on my way to Kidd's we are having a guy's night."

"Go get packed I am already ready to go." I do as she says and get ready to rumble. But before we leave I stick some whip cream, a feather, and some sharpies in my bag. "Maka I'm ready."

"Okay let's go Soul." We walk out the door and she locks it and we make our way out to my bike. We get to Black Star's place pretty fast. Considering we live real close to them.

"Be careful." I say as she gets off the bike and heads to the door.

"And you're telling me." She throws over her shoulder laughing. But before I have the chance to take off Black Star sees me.

"Oi Soul come ride in my car." He yells, before I get in his car Maka runs out the front door grabs me by the shirt and pulls me into a kiss. I hear a whistle just as I forget Black Star is here. I look at him and smile. She giggles and runs off and into the house. I climb in the car and throw my bag in the back. "Whoa who woulda thought the great Soul Eater Evans would fall that hard." He says and I blush slightly. He pulls out of the drive way and we head to Kidd's mansion. Once we get there we grab our bags and head in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Do I Love Her?

Soul's P.O.V

"Gosh this is just so much fun guys…" We have been sitting here for three hours with nothing to do. "This is so uncool." I mumble

"Hey guys let's go freak the girls out." Says Kirikou "I mean I know I don't like one of the girls over there but I know all of you have the hots for one of them." The awkward silence began "soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kidd and Maka, Ox and Kim, Harvar and Jackie, Kidd and Liz, Crona and Patty. Seriously guys let's do this!" He says jumping to his feet arms in the air. "Oh shit guys we forgot to invite Crona. Somebody call him!"

"I'm not saying that I don't like Maka but what are you talking about with Liz? I don't like her she is so asymmetrical and Maka is totally perfect with her pigtails and identical breasts!" I glare at him and hie doesn't back down he simply stands up and I do the same. I press my chest against his as a threat and he pushes back.

"Sorry if you haven't gotten the memo but Maka is my girl and mine alone! And even before that she was my Meister!" I growl

"Maka is too perfect for you; you don't deserve someone as good as her."

"And you do? I know I am not perfect and I know I don't deserve her but that's why I love her so much I got her injured and she still likes me! I complain and get grumpy when she wakes me up. But she never complains back! She loves me for me last time I checked your name isn't Soul Eater Evans, because if it was you would be me. And you are nowhere close to being the total mess I am and that's what makes me, me."

"Okay Soul I get it but if you hurt her you will have to deal with death cannon."

"Same goes for you but if you hurt her I will take you down without Maka I will kick your ass with my own two feet." He punches me in the face and I reply with a knee to his chin. We continue to wrestle and fight till Black Star pulls me off of Kidd.

"Black Star…" I growl baring my teeth.

"Maka will be mine Soul the day will come that I steal her away from you." Kidd indicates that Maka will eventually leave me for him I think not. The room grew cold as Kidd and I glared at each other and the silence was interrupted by Kirikou yelling.

"Oh shit guys we forgot to invite Crona. Somebody call him!"

"Okay I will but on one condition." I mumble

"And what is that Soul." Ox asks

"No funny business with my girlfriend and no trying to steal anyone else's girl." Kid looked at me pised and like he wanted to rip my soul out and feed it to Patty and Liz. "Gomenosai… I apologize for being protective over Maka it is just that she is the best thing that ever happened to me." I smile at the thought of how she made me feel and decided something. "Guys we can't spy on them it's just not right."

"Fine Soul than we will have fun of our own." Kidd grumbled he walked over to the fridge and pulled out three cases of beer. _Now this is a party._ We all dug into the beer and began to down it all.

Maka's P.O.V

"What do you mean you are dragging me along to Kidd's house to spy on the guys?" I groan

"Come on Maka you can see Soul!" Patty yells

"You know I have to deal with him every day and every night! I live with him! Gosh guys what makes you so interested in the guys I mean I know that we are all dating one of them but its no fun its not like we will walk on them striping!"

"Oooo Maka You just gave me a good idea." Liz exclaims

"No I refuse to play strip poker last time that was horrible." I shivered at the thought.

"No not strip poker we are going to play truth or dare, but the xtreme version." _Oh gosh everything goes down from here._

"Guys this isn't a good idea for this to work something is going to happen that one of us or more will regret. Someone's phone was ringing and it was Liz's she walked out of the room a couple minutes of silence later Liz walked back in with tears streaming down her face. She continued to cry as she walked over to Patty and whispered more like choked out a few words. Patty began to comfort her.

"Maka please it will make Liz feel better Kidd just broke up with her. She loved him so much but he said he loved someone else."

"Fine." The other girls cheered.

"If we're going to do this we're gonna do it right." Tsubaki said walking to the fridge she pulled out wine, wine coolers and vodka, multiple bottles of each. The girls cheered once again.

"Let the games begin." I mentally groaned

"Okay since we're doing this the right way we first have to just do drinking dares." Announced Patty

"Patty I dare you to drink three shots of vodka." Dared Kim Patty walked over to the counter to where Tsubaki had prepared the liquor. She downed all three shots and smiled at us

"I feel great. Maka I dare you to drink a bottle of wine all on your own." Her words were slurred but I knew what she said. With my friends if you denied a dare you only got a replacement that was ten times worse. I walked over to the liquor and grabbed one of the wine bottles. I tip it up and down it. I have half gone before I take a breath. I finish the second half and walk back to the couch and plop down. I have a high take in rate for alcohol I drank three bottles of wine before I got drunk before.

"Okay Liz four vodka shots. Never mind pouring them in the cups they are going in someone else's belly button. Who is up for having a body shot?" Patty hand shot up I nodded and she laid down on the table for the shots. Once it was done Liz looked at us all loopy and planted a big sloppy kiss on her sister's lips. Oh I forgot to mention I get evil with alcohol in my system.

"You guys are so beautiful." She slurred

~One hour, three bottles of wine, ten wine coolers, and two bottles of vodka latter~

I am the only one in the group that is sober to a point and all the girls are begging me to drive them to Kidd's house so they can see their boyfriends. I guess I can only comply I mean it isn't my car and it wouldn't hurt to see Soul.

Soul's P.O.V

"Hey guys what do you think would happen if the girls saw us right now?" Ox asks slurring and sounding dazed

"Don't tempt yourself dude they couldn't see us in this shape or they would all have our necks." I Stated

"Hey well at least they can have fun for once we always are holding them back when it comes to missions." Stated BlackStar

"Why are you all glum drunks?" Asked Crona

"I know a way to cheer us all up." Said Kid in a truly devious voice


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Do I love Her?

Soul'P.O.V

I am very concerned at what is about to happen apparently Kid knows the cure to being a glum drunk. I watch as Kid pulls out a smoke and begins to bass it around none of the guys is actually willing to take it except for me. He scoots over to me and hands it to me. I stand from the floor smirk and walk over to the bathroom and flush the smoke. He looks at me disappointed and I sling him over my shoulder and carry him to his room. When I am back in the living room I realize something, I need to get these guys. The door bursts open and all the girls fall in on top of each other. I stand there staring as Maka carefully steps over them. I smirk my girlfriend the designated driver.

"Hey Maka would you mind taking the guys home?" I ask she looks at me funny

"Gosh why is everyone in our friend group so irresponsible. I am so tired of being the goody two shoes but when I have all of you for friends its kinda hard because that's the only way I can look out for you." She yells angrily

"Come on Maka you are blowing this out of proportion." I grumble

"Out of proportion? Look what is going on behind you they are all monsters and you! You are a monster too." I look to find all of my friends making out with their girlfriends and Liz is drowning herself in beer. She stomps out of the house furious. She gets in the car and drives off. I follow on my motorcycle and find that she had gone to a club. When I spot her she is on the dance floor grinding with a tall lanky boy who has oddly fiery red hair. He has his hands on her ass and she looks like she is enjoying herself so much. They begin to dance together front to back. She slides down his front turns around and goes back up. When she is standing at her full height she begins to fake out with the boy. He trails kisses down her neck then back up to her lips.

Maka's P.O.V

I was dancing with a boy who I hadn't seen in years. We were grinding in sync I could already tell he was turned on. I spun around and slid down. I turned around I stood slowly. When I was at my full height our lips crashed together in fiery passion. He trailed kisses down my neck then back up to my lips. Our tongues clashed together playing a game of dominance. And I won I explored his mouth and tasted beer and I didn't care I continued to kiss him. He began unzipping my shirt. I wore a blue tank-top with a zipper down the center along with a white leather miniskirt. I gasped as his hands cupped my breasts. But that was where it ended a fist collided with his face. I backed up as a boy with white hair pounced on my dancing partner.

"Soul what are you doing we were just dancing." That didn't stop him the red head took over the fight pounding Soul in the face. I shoved myself in-between the two of them and separated them. Another boy pulled the red head off of Soul. "I thought it would be kinda obvious that I don't want to see you! God is you turning into some kind of stalker?"

"Maka what are you talking about that douche was taking advantage of you." He yelled at me. His face looked horrible. I knew he would have a black eye by tomorrow. His mouth was bleeding. And he just looked utterly horrible.

"That boy is my best friend Soul. He has been out of the country for two years and came back today. I didn't know how he felt about me. But he surely likes me more than you because you just have no respect for me anymore Soul. Just please leave me alone I won't be home tonight." With that Soul got up and left with what I believed to be tears running down his face.

"Maka you okay?"

"I don't know Ryu I don't know." My best friend hugs me

"I love you Maka." He whispered in my ear

"I love you too Soul. " Did I say Soul.

"Maka we both know this isn't where you should be go find him make up with him hell make out with him."

"Thank you Ryu." I ran out of the club and before Soul could start his engine and take off I tackled him off the bike. I hovered over him and leaned down to kiss his lips. He looked shocked when I pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Soul. I love you I really do but I had the opportunity to get back together with Ryu so I took it he is the only reason that I am here now. He told me that I belonged with you. Please Soul forgive me."

"In due time maybe." He smirked and our lips clashed together I chuckled during the kiss and I felt him smile. "Maka I knew you didn't want to be the goody two shoes but I didn't know you were that bad." He smirks and I blush. He pulls me into his arms and stands up. I kiss him once more and smile.

"See you at home." He smirks and I wink at him. I climb into my car and he hops on his bike. We race down the highway and pull into our driveway. I climb out only to be once again met by his lips

"Honey I'm home." He whispers against my lips. The kiss lasted longer than any of the others I've had. He pulls me into his torso and I wrap my legs around his waist. He successfully guides us to my room he sets me down on the bed kisses me one last time then lays down next to me and we slowly drift off to sleep together. That was the best night of sleep I had had in years.

* * *

Please Review and give ideas for a new fanfic. if you didnt like my story i appologize and if so then please give me tips on how to improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Do I love her?

Liz's P.O.V

I woke up with a massive headache. I felt like someone had put a few needles in my head without numbing me out. I felt a chill and wrapped a blanket tightly around me. Where are my clothes? I was clueless to what had happened last night. I felt an unpleasant movement in my stomach. I got up and sprinted to the bathroom and puked my guts out in the sink. I tripped on the way out. I looked back to find that I tripped over none other than Death the Kid my Meister. Why did he have to love Maka? Maka has Soul and I need Kid. Maka just gets everything she wants. Every single boy she has the possibility of liking just falls for her. I mean Kid because she is Symmetrical and Soul because they have a true connection. I felt the tears begin to roll down my face and I let out a weep. I had woken Kid. He looked at me and looked concerned then he noticed my attire or should I say my lack of. He scooted over to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He gives me a smug smile and wraps his coat around mine. All he had on was his boxers now.

"What happened last night?" He asks me

"How should I know I drank more than all of the girls combined, or at least it feels like I did." I smile at him and cup his face I don't know what took over me but I kissed him like there was no tomorrow and what surprised me is he kissed me back. When we broke apart we were gasping for air. Pain shot through my head and I shrugged out of his arms and stood. The coat fell off and I bent to get it. This time I fastened it. I walked slowly to the medicine cabinet. I took four Advil to help with my headache. I tossed the container to Kid who was waiting for it expectantly leaning against the wall. He really had grown over the years, both height wise and emotionally. I was really surprised with the fact that we had mastered super death cannon. I looked to the floor of the living room to find all of my friends either sort of awake or completely passed out. I looked again and again but Soul and Maka were nowhere to be found. I smiled smugly. That's my girl. Kid approached me and smiled.

"You're not as good as Maka." He smiled at me I thought I had heard wrong.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily.

"It's true." He smiled again I slapped him walked to the home phone and dialed Maka.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Maka it's Liz could you please come get me from Kid's I really need a place to stay I'm tired of this."

"_Sure Liz I'll be there in a few." _She hung up after those words. I sent Kid a glare and he just smirked I walked over to the living room to search for my clothes to find them bundled in a line towards a spot on the carpet. I picked up my clothes and quickly dressed. I walked over to my sister and woke her up she looked really tired. I glared at Kid and he tossed me the Advil and a bottle of water. I handed it to her and she swallowed three of the pills and stood up slowly she straightened her clothes. I took her hand and we walked outside to wait for Maka. She pulled up minutes later in her car and rushed towards me.

"Are you okay Liz?" She pulls me into a hug. "Is Patty staying with me too?" I nod

"Liz what happened last night?" Asked Patty in a voice that would fit a five year old it didn't fit her.

"I don't know Patty, Maka do you have any clue?"

"I left all the girls kissing their boyfriends, Kid puking in the toilet and Liz you were passed out drunk. Soul followed me to a club and found me dancing with Ryu my childhood friend and he was drunk and started making a move on me and I didn't reject it. He said he loved me but I said Soul instead of his own name. Last night I fell asleep in Soul's arms. He barely let me leave to come get you guys." I smiled, good she had straightened things out with Soul and it didn't look like anything could pull them apart.

Maka's P.O.V

I was pulled from a deep sleep when my cell rang. It was Liz

"Hello?" I asked

"_Hey Maka its Liz could you please come get me from Kid's I really need a place to stay I'm tired of this."_

"Sure Liz, I'll be there in a few." I hung up and tried to get up from bed when Soul's arms tightened around my waist preventing me from leaving. "Soul I am not leaving Liz all alone let go of me." He grumbled a barely audible no then tightened his arms again. "Ow Soul your hurting me." He shot up releasing me and I quickly made my escape. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a tee I didn't even bother pulling my hair up into my signature pigtails. I ran outside hopped into my car and rushed to Kid's house.

When I got there Liz and Patty were standing on the porch waiting for me. I ran up to her.

"Are you okay Liz?" I ask and pull her into a hug. "Is Patty staying with me too?" She nods

"Liz what happened last night?" Asked Patty in a voice that would fit a five year old it didn't fit her.

"I don't know Patty, Maka do you have any clue?" Liz asked me

"I left all the girls kissing their boyfriends, Kid puking in the toilet and Liz you were passed out drunk. Soul followed me to a club and found me dancing with Ryu my childhood friend and he was drunk and started making a move on me and I didn't reject it. He said he loved me but I said Soul instead of his own name. Last night I fell asleep in Soul's arms. He barely let me leave to come get you this morning

." She smiled painfully and shrugged. "One second I have to do something. I walked to the door and barged in. I walked straight over to Kid. I slapped him hard across the face turned and went to the other girls. I got them all ready and helped them to the car with the assistance of Liz and Patty.

I slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat. I took everyone to my house where they could rest and get over their hangovers then I would send them home. I set everyone up in the living room where they could sleep. Soul had just got out of the shower when I got home with the girls. His hair was still dripping wet. I chuckled as I noticed that he had use the color hair shampoo that Blair left at our house. His hair was a light shade of purple now.

"What are you laughing at." He grumbled

"Hey Soul next time read the bottle." His face dropped and he ran into the bathroom picked up the bottle stared in the mirror and walked out.

"Cool guys can rock any color of hair." I burst out laughing and woke up the girls Liz held back a laugh and Patty burst out laughing along with all of the others.

"Soul your hair is purple!" Yelled Patty "You're like a purple giraffe."

"Feeling better I see." I said with a smile on my face.

"Only thanks to you Maka." Liz said

"Oh it's nothing I'm just looking after you but I could have done a better job and you wouldn't even have a hangover but I didn't."

"Hey it's okay if you weren't there for us we would probably be at Tsubaki's house passed out and need our stomachs pumped." Said Kim

"Yeah I guess you are right." I chuckle "But I sure would be worse off if I didn't have Soul I would have probably ended up sleeping some other guys arms." I chuckle insecurely that caught Soul's attention and he glared at him.

"Hey we all make mistakes." Said Patty happily

"Yeah, some mistakes on a more juristic level than others." Said Tsubaki

"Yeah I guess so." I mumble

"Maka!" Yelled a voice from outside the door. I knew it was my father.

"Dad now is not a good time." I yelled back

"But Daddy wants to see his baby girl."

"Shut up old man I am trying to sleep in here!" Yelled Soul

"Fine I'll wait."

"Dad I can't talk my friends are sick in here and we wouldn't want the high and mighty death scythe to get sick!"

"Okay Honey thanks for looking out for your good old daddy. Wait I'm not old!" He broke down and left. I sighed and sat down for a nice hot cup of tea. That is listening to my friends criticize Soul and his new lavender hair.

~One Month Later~

Liz's P.O.V

I hadn't had my period for a straight month so here I am sitting in a gas station bathroom staring at the plus on the stick I had just peed on. I stared and stared I blinked over and over hoping that the plus would just magically just disappear. My dreams were crushed now. I couldn't go on to be a successful weapon if I had a kid at home and if I quit so would Patty. We were still a pair but the fight between me and Kid tore our trio apart. We haven't worked with a meister since him. I just don't want to think about this so I'm going to go on expecting it to disappear.

~Three Months Later~

I stared at the sonogram I had just gotten. I was having twins, one boy and one girl. The girl has an abnormal heartbeat. But that is common in babies inside of weapons. I have a round lump as my stomach and I no longer am doing missions because Patty insisted she could work alone. Sure enough she found a new meister. He truly is great. His personality is right down her isle. He is a fun bubbly blonde with a personality that truly doesn't have the room to be afraid, or angry. I'm happy for Patty but I truly miss working as a weapon. My life has completely changed I dropped out of DWMA, I eat healthy, I can't wear my clothes I used to, people look at me differently, and Soul gets really protective over me. The same thing happens when I'm with Maka. His hair is still a light lavender that makes me smile. I am overall happy with the change and it will only get better with the coming of my kids.

~Five Months Later~

Right after I delivered the babies my baby girl Azuela was rushed to the NICU, my baby boy Ghost was perfectly fine. But I am very, very, very concerned about what I saw when I got to hold him. I looked down at him, he was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes but I could distinguish three problems. In his hair there were three black stripes. Tears began to roll down my cheeks it was clear who the father was.

I am now in just a normal after delivery hospital room for my recovery. Azuela's condition has improved a lot. She is not on machines anymore and is in the same room as me. She has long black hair with three blonde stripes. Should I call him? I guess it's the right thing to do. I pull out my cell phone and hold it in front of me. My thumb dials the number that used to be my life line.

_ "Hello?" _asked a voice I knew oh to well

"Hey Kid it's Liz"

_"Oh hi Liz. How have you been?" _He asks sort of awkwardly

"Oh fine I just got out of the delivery room. I had a baby girl I named Azuela and a boy I named Ghost. It just seems that I have one question for you."

_"Shoot,"_

"Do you know of anyone who would cause my children to have three stripes in their hair?" I heard a groan from the other end

_"Liz is that your way of telling me that these kids are almost guaranteed to be mine?"_

"Yes, yes it is and since you are the father of my children I would greatly appreciate if you came to see them."

_ "Okay I'll be right there."_

"How do you know which hospital?"

_"I've asked Soul so many times he got annoyed and told me which hospital you go to for checkups and that it's the same one you want to deliver in." _He laughs insecurely

"Okay see you soon."

~One Year Later~

Now Kid and I don't particularly like each other but we do tolerate each other for the sake of our children. I have been doing all the day work and he takes the night shifts we work together for a common goal of giving Azuela and Ghost a good life. I look forward to improving our relationship. I truly do. Kid is still working as a Meister. I don't really know who his current weapon is he shifts a lot. Maka and Soul are engaged to be married and they are still working together a weapon and meister. Patty and her meister are happily dating. All of my other friends are still dating their corresponding people. Life is good.

The End

Thank you for reading and I apologize for the last chapter five I had it was truly horrific.


End file.
